


But never doubt I love

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Fiorirà la neve [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accolto tra gli Æsir, Loki non sembra destinato a trovare la pace: il suo diritto a vivere al fianco al principe di Asgard, infatti, cozza contro le aspirazioni di Frigga e di Odino, che mai avrebbero scelto un simile compagno per il figlio.
Una terribile prova di lealtà e coraggio porrà il figlio di Laufey davanti a una scelta spietata e a un'imprevista risoluzione, perché l'amore di uno Jotun è tanto più freddo quanto più intensamente brucia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte prima

Fictional Dream © 2013 (06 gennaio 2013)  
Thor © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/484/but-never-doubt-i-love)).

*

 _Doubt thou the stars are fire;_  
 _Doubt that the sun doth move;_  
 _Doubt truth to be a liar;_  
 _But never doubt I love._  
― William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

 

 _1\. Risvegli_  
  
Quando nasci al freddo e cresci solo, non ti servono parole, né colori.  
A Loki Laufeyson toccò sperimentare la prepotenza di un affetto caldissimo e gentile per rendersene conto, perché tutto quel che conosceva, all’improvviso, mutò segno.  
Prima c’erano vento e neve, il biancore accecante delle albe in caccia.  
Poi…  
  
“Sembri in difficoltà. Posso aiutarti?”  
  
Thor gli scivolò alle spalle; con tenerezza, gli allacciò i fianchi e baciò la nuca. Loki chiuse gli occhi e trattenne a stento un brivido.  
Era sensibile, la sua nuova pelle: morbida e tiepida come le emozioni che non sapeva chiamare.  
Ignorava da quanto tempo fosse ormai ad Asgard, poiché era stato così vicino a spegnersi da dimenticare l’ostinazione feroce della vita. Nel dormiveglia inquieto della febbre sognava Fenrir, il suo odore selvatico e rassicurante. Ad asciugargli le guance e a vegliarlo, tuttavia, un grosso bambino biondo che aveva odiato per principio, eppure amato con l’intensità delle predestinazioni.  
  
“Non avevo bisogno di tutti questi abiti su Jotunheim.”  
I lunghi capelli di Thor gli solleticavano la spalla nuda e scivolavano lungo il suo torace come rivoli d’oro.  
Non era la sua pelle, come non gli apparteneva quel calore imprevisto, eppure erano _suoi_.  
“Lo so; infatti era molto più facile…”  
“Osa toccarmi e…”  
Thor gli afferrò le mani, poi ne sfiorò il dorso con insospettabile eleganza.  
I suoi occhi blu riverberavano una luce maliziosa, ma la sua bocca era buona. Era _gentile_.  
“Mi trasformeresti davvero in uno Skrull?”  
Loki socchiuse le palpebre. “Una rana. Forse una rana sarebbe…”  
  
“Desolata d’interrompere l’ _accoppiamento_ , ma dovrei pur sempre scortare il nostro ospite dal Grande Padre… Principi in calore permettendo, s’intende.”  
  
Loki distolse lo sguardo, frustrato da un disagio che tradiva abbandono, fiducia. _Debolezza_.  
“Sei gelosa, Sif?” sogghignò invece Thor, mentre lo aiutava a indossare una pesante cottardita stretta da una ragnatela di legacci di cuoio.  
Lady Sif era uno degli _uomini_ più fidati di Thor, per quanto senso avesse conferire un simile titolo a qualcuno che no, non era senz’altro un uomo, benché fosse abile nel combattere e persino più forte di molti degli asgardiani che aveva spiato su Jotunheim.  
Era stata anche uno dei membri della spedizione che l’aveva tratto in salvo, quando re Laufey l’aveva condannato a morte e cacciato come una bestia.  
Sif, soprattutto, era l’immancabile scorta di Thor, quando l’erede dei Nove Regni si recava a fargli visita in orari che nessuno avrebbe potuto trovare sconvenienti.  
La notte, tuttavia, non ammetteva altri testimoni che i loro cuori.  
Di notte, a volte, Loki scivolava di nuovo nell’antica pelle, per ricordare come fosse godere senza maschere e senza compromessi.  
Come fosse, soprattutto, ricevere un amore libero dall’ipocrisia di un’ipotesi.  
  
 _Se fossi un bambino_ vero _; se fossi un bambino asgardiano, tu mi vorresti bene?_  
  
“Vedremo se il tuo splendido umorismo ti soccorrerà davanti a Odino.”  
Thor annodò con un paio di strattoni decisi gli ultimi lacci. “Direi che ci siamo.”  
Loki annuì e allontanò la spessa treccia oltre le spalle. Gli mancava il fiato e non era solo per un clima cui faticava ad abituarsi.  
Benché avesse recuperato le forze e le ferite avessero smesso di dolergli, aveva abbandonato di rado dalle stanze che gli erano state assegnate, e mai senza la compagnia di Thor.  
Sapeva di essere _diverso_ : una bestia rara cui rivolgere occhiate colme di una curiosità sprezzante. Persino Sif fissava con insistenza le sue chiome, quasi fossero un imperdonabile errore.  
Asgard era oro e miele.  
I corvi cari a Odino erano i soli a potersi vestire di notte.  
  
“Sono pronto,” disse – la voce scossa da un lieve tremito. Una debolezza indegna di chi, come Loki Laufeyson, sapeva vivere a dispetto di tutto.  
“Andrà tutto bene, coraggio.”  
Poi Thor sorrise e lo costrinse a ricordare la differenza tra una vita fatta di sottrazioni e una felicità a scadenza.  
Tremava perché aveva paura di perderlo.  
Tremava perché Thor non era Fenrir: bastava un’assenza a fargli male.

*

  
Thor Odinson scoprì di aver perso cuore, testa e forse anche un po’ di preziosa dignità principesca quando decise di fare il nido al capezzale del _nemico_ senza nemmeno curarsi di nasconderlo.  
Gli piaceva guardarlo dormire e ancor più amava quell’ombra liquida, sospesa tra sollievo e incredulità, che ne appannava lo sguardo al risveglio.  
Non sapeva come fosse accaduto, né perché, se al principe di Asgard era destinata senz’altro la più bella e potente delle Ásynjur, ma aveva scelto lui, né uomo, né dio, né maschio, né femmina.  
 _Lui_ , che era neve, eppure sapeva sciogliersi tra le sue braccia.  
  
La prima volta in cui l’aveva baciato, a guidarlo era stato l’istinto, la voglia, forse la curiosità.  
  
Com’era la bocca di uno Jotun?  
Che sapore avevano _quelle_ labbra?  
  
Poi aveva imparato a respirare il suo odore, a desiderarne la pelle e non aveva più avuto bisogno di porsi domande.  
Loki era ancora silenzioso, spesso freddo, distante anche quando l’avrebbe voluto morbido e arrendevole. Forse era quello ad accendere l’eccitazione e il desiderio: la consapevolezza di non potergli premettere un possessivo. Non, almeno, come Thor Odinson era avvezzo a fare con tutto.  
Loki non era _suo_.  
Loki apparteneva soltanto a se stesso.

*

  
“È stato generoso da parte tua, figlio, e sono sicura che…”  
  
Benché avesse infine deciso d’affrontare il discorso, Frigga intuiva di non possedere le parole adatte. Era stordita, spaventata e schiacciata da un sentimento che somigliava alla pietà senza conservarne il calore.  
Loki aveva perso tanto sangue da indurla a unire il proprio Seiðr a quello delle migliori guaritrici di Asgard per salvargli la vita.  
Era stata _costretta_ a farlo per amore di Thor; tuttavia, se accettava di specchiarsi in un abisso chiamato ‘cuore’, sapeva che avrebbe preferito vederlo morto.  
Loki non aveva colpa di niente, eppure era la causa di tutto, perché che futuro poteva mai attendere l’erede dei Cieli accanto a uno Jotun?  
  
“Credi che Asgard gli piacerà?”  
Thor sfiorava premuroso la fronte di Loki, ne percorreva con la bocca la linea dritta del naso e posava sulle sue labbra ferite un bacio castissimo e pericoloso al contempo, perché la voglia era una fiamma effimera, mentre le braci dell’amore vero avrebbero bruciato in eterno.  
Frigga era consapevole d’aver perduto, ma non aveva rinunciato alla speranza di salvare Thor da un destino d’amarezza; confidava ancora in Odino, nella scaltra lucidità con cui il padre degli dei aveva sempre saputo comandare alla sorte e rivolgerne i capricci a proprio vantaggio.  
  
“Stanno arrivando.”  
  
Sollevò lo sguardo, mentre il drappello delle guardie si apriva per lasciar passare il principe di Asgard e l’erede di ben altro trono, figlio maledetto due volte del freddo e della notte di Jotunheim.  
Loki misurava i passi, esitante, ma non aveva l’aria di un penitente. Il suo sguardo, dritto e fiero, possedeva piuttosto qualcosa di arrogante e predatorio. Non si presentava né come ostaggio, né come supplice: era un conquistatore.  
Alto poco meno di Thor, elegante e sottile come suo figlio non sarebbe mai stato, era bello – anzi: magnifico. Nella sua nuova pelle sembrava quasi volerle rimproverare l’antico rifiuto.  
  
 _Tu vedevi un mostro, invece ero un bambino come tutti. Volevo essere il_ tuo _bambino._  
 _Adesso guardami: guarda chi mi appartiene._  
  
Frigga strinse i denti e deglutì a fatica. Loki era ormai ai piedi di Hliðskjálf; al pari di Thor, si era inginocchiato ed era rimasto a capo chino, in attesa della parola di Odino.  
Una voce che si levò presto, lenta e grave.  
  
“Tu sai perché ti ho voluto al mio cospetto, figlio di Laufey, non è vero?”  
  
Al patronimico seguì un lieve sussulto: Frigga vide Loki sollevare il viso e cercare Thor con lo sguardo.  
Non le sfuggì, soprattutto, l’occhiata con cui suo figlio l’aveva ricambiato – era una carezza, non un semplice incoraggiamento.  
  
“Immagino di saperlo, grande Padre degli Æsir, e vi ringrazio per la possibilità che mi concedete.”  
  
Odino la fissò per qualche istante. Nell’unico occhio c’era ora una scintilla incredula, forse persino divertita.  
  
 _Lingua d’argento: per essere cresciuto con un lupo, conosce la diplomazia più del selvaggio che porta il mio nome._  
  
Eppure non c’era nulla che potesse giustificare il riso in quel giorno maledetto.  
Proprio niente.

*

 _2\. Una libra implacabile_  
  
  
“Conosci Fáfner (1), Loki Laufeyson?”  
  
Il primo segnale fu la reiterazione di _quel_ nome: che non l’aspettasse nulla di facile e gradevole, almeno, Loki lo colse da un simile dettaglio.  
Forse perché quella era la legge in cui era sempre vissuto.  
Forse perché la morte di Fenrir si era portata via l’ultima illusione felice.  
  
“No, vostra Maestà.”  
  
Odino si puntellò su Gungnir e abbandonò il trono.  
“Era uno Jotun, proprio come te. Uno Jotun tanto stolto da tentare l’assalto ai miei tesori.”  
  
Loki contrasse d’istinto le dita. La mandorla dell’unghia incise il palmo, grattando una pelle troppo chiara e troppo fragile per la sua rabbia.  
  
“Avrei potuto strizzargli il cuore nel pugno, ma sono stato magnanimo, come sono generoso con te, figlio del nemico e salvatore di mio figlio.”  
  
Loki piegò le labbra in un sorrisino ironico, prima di sollevare lo sguardo. I suoi occhi verdi, freddi e attenti come quelli di un lupo, resistevano all’inquietante fissità monocola del dio.  
  
 _Oh, lo immagino, Odino. Lo immagino proprio…_  
  
Al suo fianco, Thor s’irrigidì.  
  
“Ne ho fatto un valido guardiano. Repellente d’aspetto, forse, ma non era granché piacevole nemmeno prima.”  
  
Loki si morse a sangue le labbra, ma non gli mancò la prontezza di stendere il braccio e imporre un ordine muto.  
  
 _No, Thor, no. Se raccogli la sua provocazione, è finita. Non è una partita che sia possibile vincere con la forza. Non con quella che intendi tu._  
  
“Cosa vi aspettate da me, sovrano degli Æsir?”  
“Che mi porti il cuore di Fáfner come prova del tuo valore.”  
“Se è quel che desiderate…”  
“Senza ricorrere al Seiðr o a qualunque sotterfugio la situazione possa suggerirti: gli Æsir combattono e sanguinano, non cercano riparo dietro illusioni da donnette pavide.”  
  
“No, padre, no!”  
  
Loki sollevò il viso.  
  
“Voi non potete chiedergli questo. Fáfner è…”  
“Taci, Thor. Nessuno ti ha autorizzato a prendere la parola.”  
“Non ne ho bisogno. Non di certo per…”  
“Fa’ silenzio!”  
  
La voce di Odino esplose come un tuono: secca, feroce, implacabile.  
  
“È giusto,” disse. “Se questa è la legge di Asgard, devo…”  
“Oh, risparmia il fiato!” ringhiò in rimando Thor. “La verità è che vuole solo…”  
 _La mia testa? Non sarebbe il primo_ , pensò.  
“Figlio, ti consiglio di assumere un atteggiamento più rispettoso e, soprattutto, consono al trono e al ruolo che sei destinato a ereditare, sempre che tu non voglia…”  
“Cosa? Condanneresti a morte anche me, _tuo figlio_? Come stai condannando a morte certa chi l’ha salvato?”  
Loki strinse i pugni, poi lo guardò. “Ho detto che mi sta bene,” ribadì, sebbene con minore fermezza di quel che avrebbe voluto.  
Era spaventato e preoccupato, ma, soprattutto, sapeva per l’ennesima volta di non avere scampo, quasi una nascita mai domandata fosse un peccato da scontare mille volte.  
Affiancò Thor e s’impadronì del corto pugnale assicurato alla cintura del principe; poi, sotto il suo sguardo incredulo, recise la treccia alla base della nuca, per gettarla ai piedi di Odino.  
“So combattere, Padre degli dei. Se è il cuore di Fáfner che desiderate, ve lo porterò; oppure morirò da asgardiano.”

*

  
“Sei pazzo? Hai di nuovo la febbre, Loki, perché…”  
  
Era difficile dire cosa facesse più male, se la crudeltà di Odino – _giustizia_ , la chiamava! _Giustizia_! – o la freddezza con cui quello stupido Jotun seguitava a ignorare i suoi strepiti, quasi fosse buono, sacrosanto e giusto rispondere con un’oltraggiosa indifferenza alla sua pena.  
  
“Mi ascolti?”  
  
Colmò la distanza che ancora li separava con un paio di rapide falcate e lo strattonò senza la minima grazia.  
Loki non mosse un muscolo.  
“Vuole che tu muoia, te ne rendi conto o no?”  
L’altro annuì a capo chino e Thor comprese d’aver appena ottenuto il permesso di consolarlo.  
Lo trasse a sé, finché non sentì sulla pelle le lacrime terrorizzate dello Jotun. Lacrime orgogliose e disperate e piene di rabbia.  
“Non posso fare altro,” lo sentì mormorare. “Sono maledetto.”  
Non aveva capito niente: forse era davvero stupido come lo vedeva Loki.  
Stupido e cieco.  
“No, non è vero,” mormorò al suo orecchio. “Non sei maledetto e non sei condannato, perché io non ti abbandonerò. Non lo farò mai, te lo giuro.”  
“Non promettere quello che non sai se potrai mantenere,” rispose Loki. “Mi faresti ancora più male.”  
Thor, per tutta risposta, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò a lungo, con desiderio e tenerezza.  
“Va meglio?”  
Loki sospirò rumorosamente, prima di asciugarsi le palpebre e allontanarlo con una spinta. Thor sorrise: adorava il suo orgoglio almeno quanto la sua forza – che c’era, oh, se esisteva! Sotterranea e antica come la magia che gli correva nelle vene.  
“Cominciamo a prepararci: ci aspetta un lungo viaggio e tu, a cavallo, non sei granché.”  
Loki gli rivolse un’occhiata ostile. “Fenrir era morbido.”  
“Dovresti trattarmi con più gentilezza o potrei rifiutarmi di massaggiarti la schiena, quando…”  
Loki inarcò ironico un sopracciglio. “Sappiamo entrambi con quali intenzioni ti avvicini alla mia schiena, perciò risparmiami le tue penose perifrasi.”  
  
“Dice bene, figlio: ancora una volta permetti a uno Jotun d’insegnarti come si vive.”  
  
Thor schiuse le labbra, ma non riuscì a opporre per tempo una replica che potessi dire tale: alla fine del vestibolo, ad aspettarli, c’erano Odino in armi e il suo drappello di guardie.  
  
“Vediamo se questo non servirà a ridurti a più miti consigli,” lo sentì ringhiare, prima che una forza spaventosa lo schiantasse contro il colonnato.  
  
“Dovrà superare la prova solo, che ti piaccia o no: per vivere con gli Æsir, deve prima accettare di morire come uno di noi.”  
  
Thor tentò di rialzarsi, ma il buio lo vinse: una tenebra densa e oscura, senza una sola scintilla del verde che amava.

*

  
L’antro di Fáfner si trovava nel cuore di una foresta come Loki era certo di non aver mai esplorato.  
A dispetto di una vita selvatica – da lupo, più che da essere umano – la sua esperienza del mondo era limitata dalla povertà estrema di Jotunheim.  
Nessuno dei luoghi in cui aveva speso ore randagie, nello sforzo disperato di sopravvivere, possedeva la varietà di forme e colori con cui Asgard lo sorprendeva.  
Loki sapeva fiutare i venti gelidi del settentrione, riconoscere le prime tracce della fioritura degli anemoni, seguire impronte nell’indistinto candore dell’inverno.  
Non aveva mai cavalcato uno Shire, né battuto boschi tanto rigogliosi e impenetrabili da mangiarsi persino la luce della stella.  
Non era il suo mondo, non era _casa_ , eppure apparteneva a qualcuno che gli aveva domandato proprio quello: il permesso d’essere terra.  
La _sua_.  
  
 _Non è la prima volta che corteggio la fine. Probabilmente non sarà nemmeno l’ultima._  
 _Cos’ho da perdere?_  
 _Thor._  
Tutto _._  
  
Inghiottì quel pensiero amarissimo e abbandonò la propria cavalcatura. Dalle ginocchia all’inguine era un unico dolore intermittente – maledette anche quelle bestie buone solo da mangiare.  
Oltre le dense chiome degli alberi, il cielo di Asgard era velluto tempestato di stelle indifferenti.  
“Tornerò,” disse, prima di avvolgersi nel mantello e arrendersi al sonno.  
  
 _Tornerò, te lo prometto._  
 _Perché ti amo._  
 _Perché sei tu la mia casa._  
  
 **Nota:**  
(1) Ho scelto di utilizzare il nome che Wagner dà alla figura mitologica del serpente Fáfnir, poiché dal suo dramma mutuo un altro elemento ben più importante ai fini dello sviluppo di questa storia: il fatto, cioè, che il drago non fosse in origine un nano, bensì uno Jötunn. Quanto segue – l’attacco proditorio ad Asgard e il conseguente castigo inflitto da Odino – sono invece una mia invenzione.


	2. Parte seconda

_3\. Tremare d’amore_

  
  
Loki aveva paura dell’amore.  
Thor se n’era accorto presto, perché non era stupido come forse lo voleva lo Jotun, o perché l’amava molto più di quanto l’altro fosse disposto a credere.  
Loki era rimasto solo per tanto tempo d’accusare ogni sguardo come un livido – e i lividi, sul cuore e sulla pelle, fanno male.  
  
La prima volta in cui l’aveva stretto a sé, in quella grotta da bestie selvatiche e rovinate, era rimasto rigido e freddo. Solo le guance bruciavano un po’: del sale delle lacrime e del sole di un’emozione imprevista, sorpresa.  
Ad Asgard aveva sperato che l’intimità l’aiutasse, ma non c’è maschera che possa nascondere uno sguardo, e nella giada liquida di quegli occhi, chissà perché, Thor leggeva con facilità e contava ombre e macerie. Allora, tra le volute dense di una pelliccia, cercava le sue dita e le tratteneva nelle proprie; un piccolo gesto intimo che, tuttavia, poco a poco aveva allargato la crepa.  
Loki aveva paura dell’amore perché era figlio della brina e della neve. Era un anemone cui nessuno aveva mai raccontato la verità: che la primavera nasce dalla morte; che il bulbo fiorisce da un seme marcito.  
Loki vedeva solo la faglia di un’orribile ferita, non i colori che il cielo avrebbe salutato.  
Non voleva rompersi: nemmeno per _sbocciare_.  
  
Con lentezza e pazienza, Thor ridusse lo spazio un giorno dopo l’altro. Parlò per i suoi silenzi e consolò le sue lacrime asciutte. Cominciò a raccontarsi, perché trovasse il coraggio delle parole e lo sostituisse ai colori che gli avevano cauterizzato la retina – troppo bianco e troppo rosso.  
Thor aveva gli occhi azzurri come la pelle degli Jötnar: forse era un segno del destino.  
  
“So che mia madre ti conosce bene…”   
Raggomitolato su un fianco, il capo abbandonato sul suo petto, Loki sonnecchiava già, quando aveva trovato il coraggio d’affrontare il discorso.   
Lo Jotun aveva sollevato le palpebre, ma non l’aveva guardato. “Sì.”  
“Perché non me l’hai detto subito?”   
Loki aveva sospirato, prima di far leva sui gomiti e rialzarsi. Sciolti, i capelli neri lo coprivano come un manto. Era splendido: pelle candida o venata d’azzurro, era la creatura più bella che avesse mai accolto tra le proprie braccia.   
“Che vuoi sapere _davvero_?” gli aveva chiesto. Il tono freddo e implacabile di un nemico.   
Thor era rimasto zitto. Dai lupi – era evidente – Loki aveva imparato a minacciare anche solo con lo sguardo.   
“Preferirei che te ne andassi.”  
“Perché?”   
Loki aveva socchiuso le palpebre.   
“Forse dovresti essere onesto con me, principe di Asgard: sono qui come tuo ospite o volevi una bestia rara da aggiungere al serraglio? Perché nel secondo caso, immagino di dover obbedire ai tuoi ordini, mentre nel primo…”   
Thor l’avrebbe ucciso, ma farlo avrebbe implicato accettare la sconfitta, invece aveva raccolto le spoglie di un orgoglio umiliato e di una notte assai poco riuscita.   
Aveva obbedito al desiderio dello Jotun, benché quell’atto d’orgoglio somigliasse a una mesta ritirata.   
   
 _Non sei coraggioso come credi, Loki Laufeyson_ , aveva pensato. _In caso contrario…_  
   
Gli aveva concesso tre giorni.   
Prima che il secondo giungesse a termine, Sif gli aveva già destinato gli strali migliori di un affilato sarcasmo.   
“Mi chiedo chi stai punendo,” l’aveva motteggiato. “Se la tua amat _a_ sanguina, è brava a non darlo a vedere.”   
Thor aveva eluso la provocazione e scelto di seguire l’istinto, perché non era stato pensando che l’aveva incontrato, né pianificando, che si era innamorato.   
Il cuore era una bussola anarchica e il suo orizzonte, due occhi tristi: non doveva temere il disorientamento, perché, perdendosi, l’aveva trovato.   
“Loki non è quello che sembra.”   
Un pugno di parole per l’unica verità di cui fosse certo.   
   
L’aveva visto il mattino seguente, di buon’ora, costeggiare il tempio dei Titani (2); lo sguardo basso, l’espressione tesa e infelice di una preda braccata. Nessun asgardiano rinunciava a fissarlo, ma era un’attenzione di rapina, perché persino i più coraggiosi si tenevano a prudente distanza.   
Thor aveva provato qualcosa di simile a un incredulo fastidio e si era domandato se non avesse ragione lui, in fondo: ragione a sentirsi una rara fiera, non un essere umano; ragione a considerare Jotunheim un mondo più crudele, eppure più giusto di Asgard.   
Anche per Thor Odinson, cresciuto su un campo di battaglia, una città d’oro e d’ipocriti non era che uno stucchevole teatro.   
L’aveva affiancato senza parlare.   
Loki aveva rallentato il passo.   
“È stata lei a salvarmi.” La sua voce era debole e incolore. “Non ho mai compreso il perché.”   
“È generosa, mia madre.”   
“Non con me. Non mi ha voluto.”   
Thor aveva tentato di accarezzargli i capelli ma Loki si era allontanato prima che riuscisse a sfiorarlo.   
“Pensavo che somigliare a voi sarebbe bastato, invece…”   
“Loki…”   
Lo Jotun aveva stretto le labbra. I suoi occhi erano liquidi, eppure freddissimi. “Non so nemmeno come mi chiamo davvero: per Laufey sono un errore. Per tua madre, una minaccia. Per…”   
“Per me sei importante. E se non lo comprendi, è un tuo problema, non mio.”   
Loki aveva tentato una replica, ma l’aveva anticipato ancora una volta.   
“Quanto al nome, te ne ho dati due, eppure non mi risulta che tu li abbia apprezzati.”   
Loki aveva stornato lo sguardo e sorriso in modo impercettibile.   
“Persino mio padre pensa che non sappia parlare, ma lascia che ti dica una cosa: so ascoltare. Perciò…”   
Lo Jotun gli aveva afferrato la mano e se l’era portata alle labbra. “Rispondi tu a una mia domanda… Una sola.”   
“Quale?”   
“Il mio aspetto… Ti ha mai disgustato?”   
Thor l’aveva fissato perplesso.   
“Quando faccio l’amore, Loki, io non chiudo mai gli occhi.”  
  
  
Eppure non era bastato: non li aveva tenuti abbastanza aperti.  
Non era riuscito a prevedere quel che sarebbe capitato.  
  
  
Thor scosse il capo, stordito.  
Non riconosceva l’ambiente nel quale si era svegliato, né la sensazione di sfinita impotenza che lo pervadeva: era furibondo e tanto, se mai, avrebbe dovuto moltiplicare la sua forza, non annichilirla.  
Così sarebbe stato, almeno, se Odino non avesse ordinato d’imprigionarlo: era l’unico erede al trono di Asgard e si ritrovava incatenato come il più vile e pericoloso degli assassini.  
Strinse i denti, contrasse le dita nel pugno. Per quanto violenta fosse la resistenza che opponeva agli spessi bracciali che gli cingevano i polsi, il metallo non mostrava segni di cedimento.  
  
 _Una lega magica… Dovevo immaginarlo._  
  
Poteva perdere il controllo, gridare, implorare, umiliarsi per realizzare, alla fine, d’aver sprecato tempo e fiato; cedere all’irrazionalità avrebbe implicato abbandonare Loki a un destino orribile: un tradimento di cui non voleva rendersi complice.  
Oltre le strette grate filtrava debole la luce della stella. Non era ancora l’alba, ma già correva, nell’aria, odore di guerra e di morte.  
  
 _Non muoverti, Loki; aspettami, ovunque tu sia._  
 _Non fidarti di Odino._  
 _Non morire._  
 _Non è per questo che ti ho portato via con me._

*

  
“La prima volta in cui ti ho visto, non riuscivo a credere che gli Jötnar avessero femmine tanto graziose.”  
Thor pesava di rado le parole, perché non cercava gli alibi e le rassicurazioni che soccorrono i bugiardi. Era limpido, accogliente e amava con la facilità dei cuori senza ombra.  
Loki, invece, conosceva solo le risposte sbagliate.  
“Non ci sono femmine tra noi. Non esiste nemmeno una parola per indicarle.”  
Thor si era puntellato sul gomito. Nudo, era di una bellezza oltraggiosa.  
“Allora come fate a…”  
“Indovina…” aveva mugugnato, poi gli aveva dato le spalle.   
Thor gli era rotolato addosso, quasi fosse un cucciolo irruente e non una statua tiepida e perfetta, pelle morbida da accarezzare e mani calde da farti godere.  
“Mi sembra splendido,” aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio. “È dovere dell’erede assicurare una discendenza alla…”  
“Non lo stai pensando davvero.”  
Thor gli aveva accarezzato con dolcezza il ventre piatto, la linea spigolosa dei fianchi, per arrestarsi tra le sue cosce.  
“Perché no?”  
“Sono uno Jotun.”  
“E allora? Potremmo avere un bambino che pianga neve.”  
  
  
Loki sollevò di scatto le palpebre.  
La stella non era ancora sorta e la foresta, tenebrosa e ostile, si sostituiva alla dolcezza del sogno con la violenza di uno schiaffo: Thor era al sicuro nel suo cuore, ma sulla pelle c’erano notte e nebbia.  
Si rialzò a fatica, ancora indolenzito dalla lunga cavalcata. Il cavallo raspava isterico la terra grassa, liberando, di quando in quando, lamenti simili al bramito di un cervo.  
Fáfner era vicino e puzzava di fame e di morte.  
“Non ti porto con me, non ti preoccupare,” disse, mentre armeggiava con lo spartano bagaglio alla ricerca dell’unica arma che gli fosse stata concessa.  
La spada pesava e gli pareva un’appendice morta e inutile. Sapeva tirare con l’arco, affilare selci da scagliare come dardi e incantare il fuoco. Sapeva uccidere per odio, fame, sopravvivenza. Non sapeva maneggiare uno stupido pezzo di ferro, perché un principe esposto non ha un maestro d’armi che lo istruisca, né tornei in cui esibire la gloria dei predestinati alla felicità.  
Odino non poteva ignorarlo.  
Odino doveva odiarlo e temerlo più di quel che avrebbe osato credere.  
Si concesse un piccolo sorriso: freddissimo e cattivo.  
Se doveva cavare il cuore a un drago per difendere il proprio, l’avrebbe fatto.  
Per Thor, soprattutto, poteva fare qualunque cosa.  
  
Nel silenzio dell’alba il rumore dei suoi passi suonava assordante.  
Conosceva bene quella sensazione: l’aveva respirata per anni sulla pelliccia di Fenrir, stagione dopo stagione, lontano da fuochi accesi ed eserciti in marcia. Anche allora ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo, eppure era certo di non aver mai sentito lo spettro della paura alitargli sul collo con altrettanta insistenza.  
Quando la vita è un semplice succedersi d’attimi, il giustapporsi di bisogni, però, non c’è perdita che possa far male.  
Strinse le dita attorno all’elsa. Mai come in quel momento aveva sentito la nostalgia del Seiðr, dell’onda calda e potente che accompagnava ogni sua emozione e la trasformava in un miracolo.  
Era un avversario spietato e scaltrissimo, Odino: l’aveva condannato a perdere prima ancora che la battaglia potesse inaugurarsi.  
  
 _Forse._  
 _O forse anche questa volta mio sarà l’ultimo atto._  
  
L’antro di Fáfner si presentava come una grotta dall’aspetto persino anonimo. Consumata dai secoli, era roccia grigiastra e pietrisco eroso, coperto da licheni sbiaditi. L’umidità filtrava da un reticolo di crepe e originava un ruscelletto solforoso, che puzzava di uova marce. Se paragonato all’odore che proveniva dall’imboccatura della tana, tuttavia, era un afrore piacevolissimo; quanto più la bestia si avvicinava, infatti, tanto l’aria ne accusava la presenza, contaminata com’era da un lezzo di carogne, putrefazione ed escrementi.  
Gli anni su Jotunheim avevano reso il suo olfatto abbastanza sensibile da trasformare quell’evidenza in una successione di tremendi conati. Tentò di resistere il più a lungo possibile, ma, a pochi passi dall’imboccatura, crollò sulle ginocchia e vomitò terrore e bile acida come veleno.  
  
 _Rialzati. Fallo e basta._  
 _Più ci pensi, più terribile sarà affrontarlo._  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e stracciò un lembo del mantello che gli copriva le spalle per proteggere naso e bocca dagli effluvi mefitici. Poi, senza guardarsi indietro, si consegnò all’oscurità e alla bestia.  
Solo uno avrebbe riguadagnato il diritto alla luce.  
Quell’ _uno_ , finalmente, sarebbe stato libero.

*

  
 _4\. Un amore di lacrime e crepe_  
  
Il tempo si era fermato: ore lunghe secoli gli erano colate addosso nella densità angosciante del silenzio di una cattività imprevista.  
Nessuno gli aveva fatto visita – non Odino, non Frigga – ma Thor non aveva bisogno di sapere per intenderne le ragioni: aspettavano tutti una sola nuova. A quel punto, anche i ceppi si sarebbero sciolti.  
  
“Maledizione…” ringhiò, strattonando con forza la catena.  
  
Loki era un coacervo di contraddizioni, in cui forza e fragilità, intelligenza naturale e un’autolesiva presunzione si annodavano in maglie tanto strette da strizzarti il cuore – e confonderti. Eppure bastava guardarlo negli occhi abbastanza a lungo da coglierne bellezza e ombre per capire quanto fosse indifeso; quanto bisogno, soprattutto, avesse di vincere il sentimento d’indegnità che gli veniva da una nascita maledetta.  
 _Non voluto_ : ecco come si sentiva, persino agli occhi di chi lo desiderava come l’aria.  
Dai polsi ulcerati cominciava a eruttare sangue, ma non avvertiva dolore: c’era troppa rabbia perché la carne potesse urlare.  
  
“Forza…”  
  
Odino lo conosceva bene, eppure era quasi ignorasse del proprio figlio tutto l’essenziale: era un guerriero, non un politico.  
Non aveva bisogno di pensare, se poteva…  
  
“Finirai con lo spezzarti qualche osso, se continui ad agitarti come uno stupido troll. Quella è opera di Mótsognir (3),” mugugnò una voce che conosceva bene.  
“Volstagg?”  
Dalle grate della spessa porta di legno balenarono barbagli rossicci.  
“In carne e ossa. Per servirti, principe.”  
“In pancia e grasso, vorrai dire,” sghignazzò qualcun altro.  
 _Fandral_ , pensò con sollievo, mentre un terzo visitatore armeggiava con la serratura.  
“Un po’ di pazienza e ti tiriamo fuori… Ammesso che Odino non ci riservi presto lo stesso trattamento. E in tal caso…”  
La porta ruotò sui cardini con un lamento acuto, che la quiete sinistra delle carceri moltiplicò mille volte. Sif lo raggiunse e gli sostenne il capo.  
“Sto bene,” disse. “Ma starò meglio quando tornerò a sentirmi le braccia.”  
“Non ci vorrà molto… Abbiamo fatto eccellenti acquisti su Álfheimr (4): i Liósálfar (5) sono gradevoli quanto le zecche, ma se vuoi avere la certezza di distruggere un artefatto dei nani…”  
Hogun versò sui bracciali il contenuto di una piccola ampolla, finché le maglie non evaporarono come nebbia. Thor si massaggiò i polsi con evidente soddisfazione, prima di portare lo sguardo su chi non aveva mai mancato d’assicurargli fedeltà e supporto.  
“Come posso ringraziarvi? State sfidando la collera di mio padre solo per…”  
Fandral si strinse nelle spalle. “La _sua_ è quasi peggio,” replicò ammiccante, indicando Sif. L’altra, per tutta risposta, stornò lo sguardo.  
“Avete notizie di Loki?”  
“È partito ieri, a due clessidre dal tramonto. Ormai dovrebbe…”  
“Allora non posso permettermi di perdere altro tempo.”  
“ _Possiamo_ ,” lo corresse Volstagg. “Dicono che il serpente arrostito non sia male.”

*

  
A Fáfner arrivavi dopo un sottile ponte d’ossidiana e ossa, sospeso su di una faglia che non lasciava intravedere il fondo.  
Loki la superò con la disinvoltura di chi è avvezzo a ballare sul filo e l’inquietudine degli appuntamenti sgraditi.  
“Chi osa?” tuonò la bestia.  
Aveva una voce _bollente_ , sempre che fosse possibile usare un simile aggettivo: somigliava al gorgogliare della lava, quando ti avvicini troppo a una vena ancora attiva; un succedersi di scoppi tonanti, filati da un cupo brontolio.  
Loki socchiuse le palpebre e studiò l’ambiente per metterne a fuoco ogni dettaglio. A caccia, almeno, conoscenza e sensibilità segnavano il discrimine tra il predatore e la preda.  
Fáfner era una montagna di carne scagliosa, un lungo collo verdastro che moriva in un cranio cavallino, orlato di corna corte e tozze. Gli occhi, di un giallo acceso, lo fissavano con inquietante bramosia, sebbene nulla, nell’atteggiamento del serpente, tradisse il desiderio d’aggredirlo e divorarlo.  
Mosse ancora qualche passo, incontro all’unica sorgente di luce: un lago di fuoco, attorno al quale stava disposta un’impressionante quantità d’oro e gemme.  
“Sei qui per il tesoro, vero mortale?”  
Loki strinse la presa sull’elsa. Sebbene avesse i palmi madidi e la stretta insicura dei novellini, non avrebbe dato le spalle al nemico, né scelto la fuga.  
Thor non l’avrebbe fatto.  
Thor non aveva mai smesso di stargli dietro, benché avesse tentato di sfuggirgli come tutti i vigliacchi.  
“Sono qui per il tuo cuore,” disse e gli puntò contro la spada. Fáfner rise: un suono scrosciante, che lo costrinse ad arrestarsi. Dall’alta volta, quattro grosse stalattiti precipitarono al suolo, investendolo con una pioggia di schegge.  
Si rialzò a fatica, sputando polvere e sangue. Un grosso frammento doveva avergli aperto la guancia, perché un calore innaturale gli faceva pulsare lo zigomo.  
“Lieto di averti rallegrato: forse la morte ti sarà più lieve.”  
“Parli di morte come se ignorassi che tu e tu soltanto sarai il mio prossimo pasto.”  
“Puoi provare, se vuoi, ma è giusto che ti avverta: sono velenoso.”  
Fáfner rise di nuovo, prima di schiudere le fauci ed estrofletterne le zanne acuminate.  
“Veleno? Lascia che ti offra il mio.”

*

  
“Se gli ha imposto una simile missione, non credo che sia possibile dubitarne ancora: a tuo padre non piace.”  
“Che acume, Fandral,” ironizzò Hogun, sferzando i fianchi del sauro.  
Thor rimase in silenzio per buona parte del viaggio, lo sguardo volto a un orizzonte che la stella colorava d’invitanti riflessi, ma che ai suoi occhi restava cupo e desolato.  
Sif lo affiancò, senza tentare, tuttavia, di strappargli parole che non sarebbe riuscito a controllare.  
La disperazione lo rendeva muto almeno quanto la collera disgraziatamente eloquente. L’abilità retorica, tuttavia, era affare da politicanti, ruffiani e bugiardi: quando amavi, perdevi la testa quasi prima del cuore.  
“Non credo che voglia morire. Se fosse messo alle strette, ricorrerà a qualche incantesimo. Devi confidare in questa possibilità, altrimenti…”  
Thor la guardò. Era bella, intelligente e coraggiosa, Sif; gli era sempre piaciuta, perché ogni uomo ha bisogno di un compagno con cui fare la guerra e poi fare l’amore. Thor aveva quasi scelto lei, quando aveva conosciuto _lui_ , e Loki aveva riscritto tutte le regole, a partire proprio dalle leggi che governavano il suo desiderio.  
“Non lo conosci, né immagini quanto sia orgoglioso: preferirebbe crepare come un cane, che darla vinta a Odino.”  
“O lo farebbe per te. Per non perderti.”  
Thor chinò il capo.  
  
Era difficile vivere l’amore di Loki, perché l’affetto delle creature danneggiate finisce con il somigliare loro: è ferito, imperfetto, monco. Eppure, non appena ti offrono quel poco che hanno salvato, ti accorgi che il resto non importa più. Che hai avuto _tutto_.  
Aveva ragione Sif: non era Odino, il problema, né l’orgoglio.  
Era il bambino che piangeva neve e che forse non avrebbero mai avuto.  
  
“Come raggiungeremo la grotta, toccherà a voi difenderlo.”  
“Thor…”  
“Se fosse ferito, dovrete portarlo al riparo e prendervi cura di lui, finché non avrò ammazzato Fáfner.”  
“Non puoi pensare seriamente di…”  
Sferzò i fianchi dello Shire, perché accelerasse l’andatura.  
“Non posso pensare di perderlo,” rispose a denti stretti. Poi non c’erano più state parole.

*

  
 _Che male._  
  
Loki chiuse gli occhi e domandò soccorso alla spada: senza un valido sostegno, infatti, dubitava di potersi rialzare.  
Il braccio destro era del tutto inutilizzabile. Dalla spalla distrutta il sangue colava a fiotti. Fáfner, tuttavia, sembrava più stupito che non soddisfatto.  
“Perché sei vivo?” ruggì, avvicinandogli al volto quei suoi occhiacci gialli da gatto selvatico. “Perché il mio veleno non ha effetto su di te?”  
Loki sollevò il capo. La lucida sclera del drago rifletteva, insieme, incertezza e trionfo.  
“Forse perché non sono proprio quello che vedi,” sibilò e affondò la spada nel bulbo della bestia fino all’elsa.  
L’acuto sibilo di Fáfner quasi lo assordò, stordendolo prima che la possente coda lo sferzasse con violenza e lo schiantasse contro la parete lavica.  
Loki rovinò al suolo, boccheggiante.  
“Non so chi tu sia, asgardiano, né importa, perché la mia collera non ha bisogno di nomi, solo di carne.”  
Loki strizzò le palpebre e vomitò un denso fiotto nerastro.  
Stava perdendo conoscenza e questo avrebbe avuto una sola conseguenza: non avrebbe più rivisto Thor; avrebbe dimenticato l’azzurro di quegli occhi e la bellezza di un sorriso che sapeva di vita, perché il principe di Asgard non la temeva.  
Perché, soprattutto, gli stava insegnando a fare altrettanto.  
Affondò le dita nel pietrisco e tentò invano di sollevarsi.  
Fáfner, guercio e furibondo, si preparava a un nuovo attacco.  
“Non voglio morire. Io…”  
“No, non accadrà,” rispose una voce amica, mentre il buio già mangiava coscienza e ricordi.  
Oltre il velo lattiginoso delle lacrime, Sif sfumava in nebbia.  
“Non sei più solo,” disse la guerriera. “Thor non lo permetterebbe mai.”

*

  
 _5\. Pelle di neve e di rabbia_  
  
Era stato Hogun, con un rapido cenno, a rassicurarlo: Loki era malconcio ma vivo; Volstagg se l’era preso in spalla e, scortato da Fandral, si preparava ad abbandonare l’antro del drago. Fáfner, tuttavia, sembrava avere abbastanza appetito da non tollerare fughe mai autorizzate.  
Thor sfoderò la spada. “Sif? Tu attacca da destra. Hogun? Da sinistra. Io sfondo dal centro.” I due guerrieri annuirono. La bestia, per tutta risposta, spazzò il campo con un deciso colpo di coda.  
“Sei un osso duro, vero? Ma ti prevengo: non c’è niente di duro quanto la mia testa.”  
Fáfner lo fissò con l’unico occhio. “Me ne compiaccio. Mi piace masticare a lungo il mio pasto.”  
Thor strinse i denti e preparò l’affondo. Dopo la mutilazione che Loki gli aveva inflitto, il serpente non poteva più dirsi invincibile: bastava un angolo cieco a condannarlo.  
Bastava respirare e mantenere il controllo dell’arma.  
“Non è il momento di fare i gradassi,” gli ricordò Sif.  
Thor la ignorò: non voleva consigli, ma quel cuore pulsante e vivo sotto la lucida pelle del drago – un cuore con cui salvare il proprio e il futuro di Loki.  
Fáfner, individuato in Sif l’elemento più debole del loro terzetto, si avventò sulla guerriera con insospettabile rapidità. Per essere un bestione centenario, per giunta sguerciato di fresco, sapeva come rendersi minaccioso.  
Sif ne schivò di poco le fauci spalancate, senza allentare la presa dalla picca. “Pessima mira,” grugnì con il fiato corto. La luce che brillava in quegli occhi da lupa non tradiva terrore quanto ebbrezza; se non sposa di re, sarebbe stata la signora degli eserciti: Thor ne era certo.  
“Proviamo ad attaccarlo insieme,” propose. “Il collo mi sembra il punto più vulnerabile, mentre la coda è un’arma da cui dobbiamo guardarci.”  
Hogun annuì. Il caldo alito della bestia appestava l’aria di un lezzo di morte, ma nessuno – ne era certo – avrebbe per questo smesso di combattere.  
Non prima di aver tagliato la testa al drago.  
Non prima di aver dimostrato a Odino che esisteva una legge più forte della volontà del Padre: il coraggio dell’affetto.

*

  
Quando riprese conoscenza, la stella splendeva alta nel cielo e il calore dei suoi raggi riusciva a scaldarlo nonostante l’intrico dei rami.  
Sedette a fatica, sostenendo con cautela il braccio ferito. Intorno, appena il cinguettare prepotente di qualche uccello.  
Non c’era traccia dei suoi soccorritori, né di Thor.  
Riuscì a rialzarsi solo al terzo tentativo; altrettanti gliene occorsero perché riuscisse a muovere qualche passo. L’avevano abbandonato nella radura prospiciente l’antro di Fáfner: c’erano i resti di un bivacco recente e tracce fresche. Nessuna, tuttavia, conduceva al folto della foresta.  
Nessuna usciva da quella grotta maledetta.  
Si portò le dita alle labbra, per trattenere un singhiozzo che l’avrebbe fatto sentire ancora più vulnerabile e stupido.  
  
 _Sono morti? Sono tutti morti a causa mia?_  
  
Sbatté più volte le palpebre e permise a un paio di collose lacrime di bagnargli il viso.  
Erano calde e bruciavano sulle ferite fresche.  
Era l’ultimo tepore che concedeva a se stesso, perché era giunto il tempo di richiamare l’inverno.  
Avrebbe ammazzato il serpente, ma non per Odino: per _vendetta_. E l’avrebbe fatto a modo proprio.  
“Íss (6),” sibilò, mentre scivolava nelle tenebre a pelle nuda.  
Pelle di neve e di rabbia.  
  
Il primo suono che lo raggiunse, come fu prossimo alla bestia, non somigliava al cupo brontolio cui Fáfner l’aveva abituato. Era ancora percettibile il ringhiare minaccioso del drago, ma a sovrapporsi era un tono diverso, debole e rugginoso.  
  
Thor resisteva solo grazie alla spada.  
Coperto di ferite, sudava sangue, eppure non arretrava. Riversi in terra, c’erano i tre guerrieri della scorta armata e Lady Sif.  
C’erano le sole persone che l’avessero avvicinato mosse da una curiosità più benevola di quella che avresti destinato a un errore.  
“No…” balbettò, tanto piano che nemmeno il serpente avrebbe potuto udirlo.  
  
“Stai morendo, Thor Odinson, e lo sai. Sei pieno del mio veleno e lo senti bruciare nella carne, fino all’osso… Vero? È un dolore che farebbe impazzire anche un dio.”  
Thor mosse ancora qualche passo in direzione del drago, prima di crollare sulle ginocchia.  
L’unico occhio di Fáfner scintillava di soddisfazione e fame.  
“È la fine, principe di Asgard. Volevi il mio cuore? Sarò io ad avere il tuo.”  
“No!” urlò Loki e posò il palmo a terra. Uno spesso strato di ghiaccio ricoprì la roccia lavica, prima di esplodere in una teoria di cuspidi affilate.  
Il serpente fissò la sua pelle azzurra, gli occhi rossi come braci.  
“Oh, il mio primo ospite! Saresti uno Jotun, dunque? È così cambiata la nostra gente?”  
Loki portò lo sguardo a Thor, scosso dagli spasmi di una terribile agonia. Dell’unica creatura che avesse mai amato – l’unica che gli avesse dato amore, soprattutto – non restava che uno straccio insanguinato.  
Sputò in terra, poi sollevò il viso. “Forse la _tua_ ,” sibilò, richiamando a sé il Seiðr per costruire una barriera che proteggesse gli asgardiani feriti. “Io sono _suo_.”  
Fáfner rise, pronto a colpirlo di nuovo con la poderosa coda; le intenzioni, tuttavia, rimasero tali, poiché, incredulo, il drago realizzò d’esser appena stato pietrificato.  
  
“Tu non puoi essere uno Jotun: questa è una stregoneria dei døkkálfar. Liberami, maledetto!”  
  
  
Loki corse al fianco di Thor; con delicatezza ne sollevò il capo e gli offrì il proprio grembo come cuscino.  
“Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto,” sussurrò al suo orecchio, prima di cercarne la bocca e avvolgerlo nella propria aura.  
  
 _Non te ne andare._  
 _Non mi lasciare anche tu._  
  
Tese il braccio sinistro e diffuse il Seiðr, perché proteggesse come un amnio anche gli altri guerrieri. Doveva neutralizzare il veleno del drago e dimostrare a se stesso di non essere un fallito, una misera creatura destinata a perdere sempre – a perdere _tutto_.  
Thor aprì gli occhi. “Sei proprio tu?”  
Loki annuì, ma rimase in silenzio. Se solo avesse provato a parlare, fosse pure per pungolarlo con un’ironica stoccata, sarebbe scoppiato in un pianto dirotto – e non era né il tempo, né il luogo.  
“Anche questa volta… Sei stato tu a salvarmi.”  
  
 _Non basterebbe comunque._  
 _Per tutto quello che mi hai dato, Thor, dovrei morire mille volte._  
  
Strinse i denti e premette il palmo sull’ampia ferita che attraversava l’addome dell’asgardiano.  
“Stai tremando,” sussurrò Thor.  
“Sta _morendo_ ,” fu il latrato di Fáfner. “Perché il mio veleno mangia la vita e lo si può contrastare…”  
  
 _Solo offrendone un’altra. E allora? Prendi pure qualcosa che non vale niente_ : fu l’ultimo pensiero lucido che riuscì a formulare, prima di crollare sul petto che tante volte l’aveva cullato sino a mattina.  
Si spense nel sangue di Thor, come una fiamma esausta.  
Quando Odino espugnò l’antro del serpente per salvarli, le sue dita erano ancora intrecciate a quelle dell’erede dei Nove Regni.

*

 _6\. Non ora. Non qui_  
  
“I festeggiamenti si terranno tra Litha (7) e Lughnasadh (8). Immagino che Odino voglia darti il tempo di guarire del tutto, prima di presentarti agli Æsir.”  
Loki annuì a testa bassa. I giardini di Glitnir (9) erano in piena fioritura e riempivano l’aria di un odore dolciastro.  
“Non sembri contento,” osservò Sif. “Eppure sarai incoronato principe di Asgard. Diventerai…”  
“… Il fratello di Thor.”  
La guerriera strinse le labbra e rimase in silenzio.  
“Gli Æsir non sono Vanir (10): non credo che certi _atteggiamenti_ siano tollerati. Dovrò rassegnarmi a rispettare una distanza di sicurezza.”  
“Loki…”  
“Non voglio pensarci, ora. Non credo di averne la forza, né il desiderio.”  
“Vuoi che ti scorti a palazzo?”  
  
 _Vorrei poter stare al suo fianco._  
 _Vorrei baciarlo e fare l’amore e dimenticare che non esistiamo soltanto noi due._  
  
“Non ce ne sarà bisogno, Sif: accompagnerò io _mio figlio_ Loki negli appartamenti che gli sono stati destinati.”  
  
Composta, la regina si materializzò davanti ai suoi occhi e gli sorrise con un calore che lo ferì due volte.  
  
Perché era _falso_.  
Perché non poteva fare a meno di goderne comunque.  
  
“Eir mi ha detto che stai recuperando le forze. Ne sono contenta.”  
  
Loki avrebbe voluto pugnalarla con un’occhiata sprezzante – avrebbe _dovuto_ farlo, anzi – ma non ci riuscì.  
Aveva sognato tanto a lungo quelle parole da non riuscire a respingerle – d’accontentarsi, come sempre, di un pugno di magnifiche briciole.  
  
“So cosa pensi e non posso darti torto.”  
Frigga gli sfiorò con tenerezza i capelli, trattenendone qualche ciocca tra le dita.  
“Quello che ti ho fatto è stato ingiusto… Ingiusto e crudele. Sono stata vile e tu hai pagato per me.”  
Loki sollevò il viso. Frigga gli posò i palmi sulle guance. Mutò sotto i suoi occhi, pronto a ricevere uno sguardo inorridito.  
“Sei bello,” mormorò invece la dea. “Sei unico e splendido, Loki.”  
“Menti,” replicò scostante. “Sono un mostro e tu non hai mai desiderato…”  
“Avevo troppa paura della tua gente per amarti. Paura per mio figlio. Vuoi condannarmi?”  
Loki schiuse le labbra, ma non riuscì a replicare.  
Frigga era una fortezza inespugnabile; lo sarebbe stata _sempre_ , perché l’aveva desiderata con l’accanimento di un bambino che non era ancora scomparso del tutto dal suo cuore.  
“Saremo una famiglia, Loki. Avrai tutto l’amore che desideri e meriti, perciò…”  
“Perciò?”  
“Libera Thor dall’incantesimo con cui l’hai legato a te. Non ne hai più bisogno.”  
Loki scosse il capo. “Se ho usato il Seiðr, è stato solo per salvargli la vita. Non ho mai pensato…”  
“Mio figlio ti ama. Come sarebbe possibile altrimenti?”

*

  
“No, non aprire gli occhi.”  
La voce di Loki, nel suo orecchio, fu un soffio gentile. Sorrise, mentre le dita dello Jotun gli sfioravano il viso. Stordito dalla febbre, aveva perso il conto dei giorni che li avevano separati, eppure non aveva mai smesso di sognarlo.  
“Resta così. Ho proprio bisogno di qualcosa che mi rinfreschi un po’.”  
Loki si piegò su di lui e gli baciò la fronte: le sue labbra erano freddissime tanto quanto caldo sapeva esserne cuore.  
Una gelida fiamma da cui lasciarsi consumare.  
“Devo scoprire qualcosa di più su quel veleno… Sei più affettuoso del solito o sbaglio?”  
Lo Jotun non gli rispose.  
“Loki?”  
“Non dubitare mai del mio amore,” lo sentì sussurrare all’improvviso. “Dubita di tutto, persino della tua ombra, se vuoi… Ma non pensare mai che io possa dimenticarti o smettere di amarti più della mia vita.”  
Thor aprì gli occhi, ma dell’altro non c’era più traccia, né quel profumo d’inverno e tristezza che lo costringeva a ricordare ogni volta la primavera coraggiosa degli anemoni.

*

  
“Cosa ti conduce fino a me, Loki Laufeyson?”  
  
Alle sue spalle, Asgard era oro e cieli azzurri.  
Era tutto quello che non avrebbe avuto mai.  
  
“Vorrei che apriste per me il Bifrost, divino Heimdall.”  
Il custode della Porta dei Mondi lo fissò con curiosità. “E per dove?”  
“Jotunheim. È giusto che io torni a casa, tra la mia gente.”  
  
 _È giusto che gli permetta di essere felice._  
 _Senza di me._  
  
  
 **Note:**  
(2) Il tempio dei Titani è uno dei luoghi che Stan Lee immagina abbellire la _sua_ Asgard.  
(3) Nella mitologia norrena, Mótsognir è il padre dei Nani e risiede a Nidavellir.  
(4) È la terra degli elfi della luce.  
(5) I Liósálfar, o Elfi della Luce, sono una tipologia di elfo della mitologia norrena, in contrasto con i Døkkálfar, gli elfi delle Tenebre.  
(6) Ghiaccio, in norse antico.  
(7) Litha è uno degli otto sabbat della Ruota dell’Anno e si celebra in corrispondenza del solstizio d’estate (21 giugno nell’emisfero nord).  
(8) Nel paganesimo Lughnasadh (o anche Lunasa o Lughnasa) è uno degli otto sabbat (celebrato il 1º agosto nell’emisfero nord), il primo dei tre che celebrano la stagione del raccolto (assieme a Mabon e Samhain). La festa ricorda il sacrificio del Dio (sotto forma di grano): nel suo ciclo di morte e rinascita, il grano veniva identificato come uno degli aspetti del dio Sole, che i gaelici chiamavano Lúg.  
(9) Glitnir era il palazzo di Forseti, il dio giudice. Aveva porte d’oro e tetti d’argento.  
(10) Tra i Vanir era tollerato l’incesto, che costituiva invece un tabù per gli Æsir.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thunderfrost: A porte chiuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642673) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
